<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Make it Any More Obvious? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988010">Can I Make it Any More Obvious?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anonymoose nsfw [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bird/Human Hybrids, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Furry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Techno and Phil aren't related, Trans Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno is an Alpha, Phil is an Omega. Only problem is, Techno tries to act as a gentleman, while Phil wants and needs anything but. </p><p>(Techno is a Piglin, Phil is a trans man. Don't like? Don't read.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anonymoose nsfw [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil was an Omega. </p><p>He didn't make it obvious  –  high collared shirts, thick coats and careful washing made sure of that  –  and as an extra bonus, his heats usually only lasted a couple of days, coming every three months or so. He’d really lucked out with it, and he usually only needed the excuse of exploring or chopping different types of trees to get away. His wings smelt of warm vanilla and cream, and his hair had feathers in too, but it was subtle enough that most people looked over it, or just thought he was a Beta.</p><p>Techno was an Alpha.</p><p>He did make it obvious, with his height, broad shoulders, and the fact that he was a piglin. His species usually only consisted of Betas and Alphas, and the fact that he looked the part was enough to tell everyone what they might have asked him if they were braver. He smelt a lot of smoke, maybe the earthy-smell of coal, or even of dried wood  –  unusual by Alpha standards, who usually just smelt like hormones when they were off supplements, but Techno wore it well. Intimidating, but a little more refined about it.</p><p>But Phil never brought it up. Techno never did either. It kind of got brought up for them.</p><p>A snowstorm hit. Why wouldn't a snowstorm hit? And they were away from their home, too, just camping out in a cave entrance, the rest of the caverns and most of the way out blocked with the stone and dirt they had, but the campfire on the floor between them was using their wood. The wind outside howled like a wild thing, trying to seep its fingers into them like it would pull them away with it, but Techno’s back faced the entrance to stop it from blowing out the fire. Phil leaned back on one of the rocks in the cave, his wings spread lazily as he tried to sleep.</p><p>Techno said he’d take the first watch, which was fine. Phil was always better at getting up early than he was staying awake late, and it was better for them both to be on five hours sleep than for one of them to be on ten and the other on none. So Phil was asleep, waiting out the storm with Techno, when he felt something brushing against his leg. </p><p>Now, it wasn't invasive or uncomfortable, and in his dream he thought it was just some grass brushing against him, or a stray curtain in someone's house, but as he waited, thinking about cookies with cream and a fireplace, the motion came again. It definitely wasn't brushing his leg, but shaking him. </p><p>“Phil,” the voice, Techno’s, said, “Phil, are you alright?”</p><p>He groaned as he was shaken awake, deep and guttural, coming from the back of his throat like something inside him desperately wanted to escape. Techno’s hand didn't withdraw from his leg, but it froze in its motions, waiting for Phil to say something, but he just felt… off.</p><p>Too hot, too cold, wings uncomfortable and wanting to stretch out, and the lingering memory of being in a field of grass was a harsh reminder of the stone below him. He finally peeled his eyes open, unable to see through the thick fog of sleep, and he clenched his thighs together. </p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>A wet feeling trickle of… <em>something</em> came out of him. He knew what it was, but now that his vision and thoughts had cleared (pretty quickly, he thought) he realized what it was. </p><p>The heat wasn't the campfire. The feeling of grass wasn't Techno. The trickle wasn't rain water or pee.</p><p>The heat was himself, the feeling was his feathers standing up on end, and the trickle was a thick, molten glob of slick.</p><p>He pressed his thighs even closer together. It slid down behind him and he could feel it seep into the fabric of his trousers. He resisted the urge to let out some sound at the feeling, but his wide-eyed and startled reaction alerted Techno, and as he glanced at the piglin he cringed slightly. </p><p>“Are, Phil, are you okay?” Techno asked, his hand still on Phil’s thigh, “You were making loads of noises in your sleep.”</p><p>“I’m,” Phil started, then stopped, which seemed to rile the piglin up further based on how his ears swivelled back and forth like he was trying to discern what Phil wasn't saying. </p><p>“You’re worrying me, man,” Techno said, and he rubbed his dew claw, or his thumb if you were thinking about his hooves in human terms, over the fabric of his trousers. </p><p>The heat Phil was feeling was <em>insane</em>, a blast furnace in his stomach and seeping into every other part of his body, and another glob of slick came out of him as he rubbed his thighs together slightly, without thinking. The feathers on his wings were standing on end, and he could feel his eyes watering as he smelled his own scent in the air. Vanilla; like someone had spilt a bottle of it or he had decided to go rolling in a field of it, and it seemed Techno smelled it too, but didn't understand what it meant. </p><p>Phil drew a shaky breath, let it settle in his lungs, and let it go. </p><p>“Techno,” he said, his voice shaky, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologise for. I just want to know if you're okay.”</p><p>The sincerity in how he said it made Phil’s heart hurt, and he draped his wings further out to try and alleviate some of the heat. If he didn't sort this out soon, he’d be panting, clawing at the walls and trying to hump everything that seemed fairly humpable. His backpack was a fierce contender, considering the slippery-smooth leather surface, and he’d used other things in place of toys if he was desperate in the past, but here, now, there was no answer to the situation. </p><p>“I’m okay,” he said, and then, “I should have said this sooner.”</p><p>Techno’s nose was twitching, smelling the air, but only Phil knew what he was smelling. </p><p>“I think I’m going into heat.”</p><p>Phil could see the way Techno processed the information. His ears moved back and forth, his wet nose twitched again, and his hand gripping Phil’s leg tightened. Then, in an unexpected move, he pulled back.</p><p>“Oh,” he said, “uhm.”</p><p>Phil let himself fall back onto the floor, his bedroll doing next to nothing to keep him comfortable as he spread his wings out further. They were the colour of cream, and smelt like it too, but as he spread them wide across the floor of the cave the scent grew even stronger. He wondered if anyone was out there in the polar night, recognising the vanilla, the sweetness of the cream and the fresh strawberry-like smell of an Omega in heat. If Techno didn't do anything, the smell would get stronger before it calmed down again, and any Alpha, Beta, or even another Omega might come and try and claim him. </p><p>Techno licked over his snout, his tongue wetting the flesh of his nose and making it shinier, more receptive to smell, and while Phil had expected the piglin to be struggling to hold himself back, all he did was seem confused, worried even. It was like Techno was wishing he was anywhere else but here, or as if he wanted someone else in his place. </p><p>“What…” Techno said, and then paused, “What happens now?”</p><p>Phil blinked at him. Techno looked at him, then away, his ears moving back and forth in his nervousness. </p><p>“Have you…” Phil stopped himself from asking for a second, but the curiosity overrided his politeness. </p><p>“Have you never had sex before?”</p><p>“Not with an Omega,” Techno said, in a way of answering.</p><p>“With Betas? Alphas?”</p><p>He was silent for a moment, before he answered, “no.”</p><p>“Fuck, okay,” Phil said, leaning back down again, “Well. Do you want me to explain what I’m going to go through? Have you been into a rut before because it’s like that, almost.”</p><p>“I have been in a rut before,” Techno said, looking at Phil furiously, as if he expected the older man not to believe him, “And if it’s like that, can't you go take a suppressant or something?”</p><p>“Do you have any Omega heat suppressants?” Phil snapped, “because I fucking don't. This is happening here, now, and in at most two hours I'll be so out of it I wouldn't run from the ender dragon, let alone speak properly.” </p><p>As he said it, Phil’s voice rose in pitch at the end, another thick glob of slick coming out of his hole and running down his leg. He shivered at the feeling, drawing his knees further up to his chest as it happened to stop it from soaking through the fabric, but it was no use. Now that the shivering had started it wouldn't stop, and at the feeling of being so empty he started to pant, his wings rising up and down with every breath in or out. Techno was watching him, and Phil could almost tell how hard his brain was working to figure out a solution, or a way to avoid, this problem. </p><p>“Okay, well,” Techno said, “I can't have sex with you.”</p><p>It was like ripping off a plaster, and even in his diminished state Phil could appreciate the honesty. That was until he elaborated. </p><p>“Because you can't consent.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You can't consent. You’re in heat, I heard about this,” Techno was explaining, “If you’re in heat I can't have sex with you because you go all, you know, weird.”</p><p>Phil watched him, blinking. </p><p>“Like, you aren't even talking right now, that’s a sign you’re too far gone, and – “</p><p>“Did you seriously read a book on how to have sex with an Omega?”</p><p>Techno shut his mouth and looked down his snout at Phil, indignant. Phil laughed slightly out of disbelief, looking at the piglin with a new light, but his laughter was cut short as another shudder wracked through him. He grit his teeth. </p><p>“No,” Techno said, refusing to elaborate, “But I can't have sex with you unless you consent.”</p><p>“It goes both ways, would you like to have sex with me?” Phil asked.</p><p>“You can't consent,” Techno told him.</p><p>“No, but you can, so I’m asking you. Would you have sex with me if I wanted you to?”</p><p>Phil was panting properly now, resisting the urge to shove a hand beneath his robes to get at his crotch, but all he did was rub his thighs together. He was just getting so wet, and he worried it might turn Techno away if he wasn't interested in Omegas in the first place. Contrary to popular belief, an Alpha didn't need to strictly mate with an Omega, or vice versa, and Betas were not the middle men left to pick up the pieces, so they could reasonably mate with whoever they wanted. The problem came with stamina, since if an Omega was in heat they needed more than usual and as hard as possible, or else it would last far longer than practical, and an Alpha was usually able to give it to them properly. An Alpha in rut, however, tended to be weaker over a few days, coming to a peak at a few points during that time, meaning a need for stamina over power. Betas did go into a rut/heat of sort, but it was more frequently and was usually manageable without suppressants. It just made them more agitated than usual. </p><p>But Phil, here, now, needed it <em>hard</em>. He needed as much power and as much stamina as possible, and without anything to cut it short once he was done, he knew this could end badly. </p><p>“Theoretically,” Techno mouthed the word, taking care with each syllable, and Phil decided what he was going to do with the pig if he said yes.</p><p>“Yep. if I wanted you, consented, whatever, would you be interested?”</p><p>Techno looked at him. The air smelt like cake. </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Okay, great. Techno, before this heat gets too far, I want to say this,” Phil said, raising a hand and shifting his thighs together. His legs felt sticky. </p><p>“Okay,” Techno said. </p><p>“I consent. Fuck me.”</p><p>Techno leaned back, and almost subconsciously, he licked his lips. His nose was wet, sticky almost without being pressed between Phil’s legs, and he couldn't resist. He shoved his hand down over his clothes and ground against it, the fabric already bringing some relief to the itchy, sticky feeling he was getting. He clenched his legs around his own hand, feeling the weight of it, his fingers rubbing at himself through the fabric, feeling the folds and letting the rough slide of it dig deeper. Techno watched him, before speaking up.</p><p>“You can't consent, you’re in heat, Phil,” He said, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For <em>fucks sake,</em> Techno! I’m here! I’m consenting! I want this!”</p><p>“That’s the heat talking!” he yelled, slamming his hands on the stone floor, “Phil, under any normal circumstance you wouldn't be asking me to have sex with you.”</p><p>“Techno your skull is as thick as a brick wall, this <em>is</em> a normal thing! I’m an Omega! I’m older than any newly presenting, inexperienced Omega that you might know of, okay? I don't lose myself in the heat anymore!”</p><p>Phil groaned at the end of his sentence, getting onto his knees to get at a better angle between his legs. His trousers were a write-off, soaked through and filthy, ruined by his own volition, and the added slick made the air even stronger than the still burning campfire. </p><p>“Phil – “</p><p>“Techno. Fuck me if you want me, or I’m going to busy myself humping this fucking axe handle until I come.”</p><p>“Phil – “</p><p>“Techno!” Phil snarled as he looked at him, his wings beating and spread apart in the small cave, spreading around his scent and dispersing it further. Given the wind outside, it might have been across the whole damn server by now. Anyone could rock up and fuck him, for all he damn cared it could be Dream, or Niki, or Punz, or <em>anyone</em>, but preferably, if he got his act together, it would be Techno.</p><p>And Techno was looking at him, staring even. He took a deep breath, settling his nerves or something, and spoke.</p><p>“Take your trousers off.”</p><p>Phil ripped his belt off quicker than he had ever moved, his wings fluttering around again as Techno removed his own crown. He was acting as if he was about to go into war, preserving the things that mattered most to him, and yep, there the cloak went too, being folded neatly. But then Techno grabbed Phil’s thighs, still clothed despite him having removed the belt and undone the button, and the piglin manhandled him so that the older man’s head was resting against the folded cloak like a pillow. </p><p>With one glance upwards, Techno asked for permission and Phil nodded with a groan. Techno pulled his trousers down, the wet fabric in the crotch trailing a thick line of slick all the way down his legs, and he pulled off Phil’s boots in the same motion. He was still wearing his shirt and coat, but Techno didn't hesitate.</p><p>Phil was soft, warm, and gooey between the legs. There wasn't really a way of putting it differently, and Techno felt obscene saying it, but Phil had a <em>cunt</em>. A thick, bright pink cunt filled with slick that dripped down his legs in globs of liquid. </p><p>Before Phil could say or do anything though, Techno licked a thick stripe up the slit between his legs, though his folds, over his clit and up, and he shrieked. His hand flew to Techno’s head, gripping his ears with one hand while the other went to his own head, gripping his hair and the cloak like he was about to be torn away from both of them. Techno didn't seem to care for the rough handling though, too busy swiping his tongue up Phil’s slick again, tasting everything he had on offer and more. Phil tugged him closer by the ears, and Techno’s snout rubbed against his clit, nudging it left and right as his tongue lolled out below it, thick and long. The advantages of being a piglin didn't seem limited to being tall and intimidating, but Techno’s tongue was dextrous enough for him to put it <em>inside</em> Phil, and he ground against the younger’s face with a groan, whimpering at the end when Techno withdrew his tongue and put it on Phil’s clit, sucking viciously like he was trying to milk him for all he was worth.</p><p>Phil couldn't see, could <em>hear</em> anything, his thoughts too mile-a-minute to catch onto as he gripped Techno’s face between his thighs, and he squealed as the pig’s tongue went lower than it should, over his taint and deeper, chasing where the slick had trailed down too. His saliva was thick, too, and in the brief moments where Techno drew back for air Phil could see where it stuck to his snout and nose, wetting them. </p><p>The air stank of sex and sweetness now, the campfire smell growing stronger, but not from their light source, but from Techno himself. His fiery scent, unusual in piglins, was getting stronger as the younger got more aroused, and Phil groaned deeply at the realisation. </p><p>He could tell his hat was still behind his head, knocked off in their frenzy, and he felt just so<em> wrecked</em>. His legs ached from how tightly he had wrapped them around Techno’s head, and his fold throbbed with each heartbeat, producing more slick every time he panted. Phil threw his head back. He was getting closer, impossibly as Techno buried his tongue inside him again and wriggled it around, left and right, up and down, his nose knocking Phil’s clit around like it owed him something.</p><p>And when one of Techno’s tusks caught the edge of his cunt sending a slight but recognisable flash of pain though his groin, Phil screeched, spread his wings, spread his legs and came. He shuddered in time with the pounding in his heart, his hands still holding Techno’s face captive between his thighs as he released an impossible amount of liquid from inside himself, and he rubbed Techno’s nose up and down his folds as it wrecked through him. He gasped for air and the hold he had on Techno’s ears loosened. Gradually, the younger pulled back. </p><p>“Fuck,” Techno said, his voice gone. </p><p>Saliva, come and slick dripped down his chin, and even though he had stopped licking, his tongue stuck out of his mouth still as he panted along with Phil’s own breaths. Phil didn't comment though, still busy trying to find his eyes after they had rolled back in his head, and yet, despite the earth shatteringly good orgasm he’d just had, the heat in his stomach was still growing. </p><p>For lack of anything better to say, Phil nudged Techno’s back with his foot to urge him closer. </p><p>“Heh?” Techno said, thick slick still drooling from his face.</p><p>“Come on,” Phil said, “You’re an Alpha, right?”</p><p>Techno panted, looking at him with wild eyes, before he asked, “You’re not done?”</p><p>“My heats last two days,” Phil said, finding himself again in the haze, “That was great, but unless you can keep that up then this is the easiest way.”</p><p>The pause was awkward, long, and it made Phil want to tear his hair out, but after a short while, Techno shrugged.</p><p>“Alright,” he said, “but only if I can do what I just did to you afterwards as well.”</p><p>Phil smiled, breathing through his mouth, and he opened his legs for the piglin once again. </p><p>“Promise?” he asked. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno just breathed for a second, looking up at Phil with his snout all wet and his eyes wide, confused, but then Phil nudged him again with the heel of his foot to try and reel him closer, back into the inviting warmth between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pool of slick on the floor of the cave which Techno had managed to miss, and he remembered the statement Phil made, about him being able to do that again, or, uhm, he– </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't even bring himself to say it in his head, he was so nervous, and he cursed the way he felt his ears go back and forth like sonar dishes, listening out for something in the wilderness outside as if someone was going to interrupt them. He knew, reasonably, no one would come since they were as far into ‘the middle of nowhere’ as it got, but the possessive feeling he’d read about lingered inside him at the thought of someone, anyone, interrupting them. He pulled himself forward on his hooves and knees, using both hooves to stretch Phil’s fair legs out to the side. His skin was smooth, not quite shaved but different from the texture of hair, almost like feathers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno had already seen that Phil had feathers all over, not just in his wings and on his head, so he supposed he shouldn't really be surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his hooves up Phil’s legs, swallowing the nervous ball of something that had settled within his throat, but he failed to dislodge it. Phil was still breathing heavily, his hat dislodged from his head and eyes elsewhere, half lidded, but it was obvious he was getting into the later stages of his heat. Even with hooves instead of hands, Techno could feel the warmth on his skin, see the brilliant red flush over both of his cheeks, and the bright cherry-red insides of his mouth. The air was strong, filled with Phil’s heat smells as he brushed his wings around on the floor, scent marking without really paying attention to it, and Techno couldn't help himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno leant over Phil, shoving the end of his still sticky snout into the older man’s hair and breathing in deeply. He could feel the outsides of his thighs, or more specifically his trousers, brushing against the sensitive skin of Phil’s thighs, and he groaned at the feeling of Phil putting one of his hands back onto his ear, burying his snout deeper. He smelt of cake, which wasn't something he’d previously associated with the man, but now it was all he could think about. It might make birthdays awkward, but that was fine with him  –  he’d be remembering this for weeks anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno,” Phil said, pulling the piglin’s head back by the ear, “Techno, come on man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to fuck you?” he asked, voice filled with false bravado, but it worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil groaned deeply from his chest, his ribcage rising and falling with his legs sticking out either side, and he pointed his toes as he tried to trap Techno between them. Techno pulled back though, and while Phil whined at the loss, the noise was cut off when he put one his hooves in the crook of Phil’s legs. He fiddled with the buttons on his trousers as Phil tried to grind against him, getting his hooves filthy and sticky in the process, and eventually he found some success. With the buttons gone he pulled his hand back, slipping the fabric down part way and letting his cock stay inside his underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno didn't look up until he heard another groan, and when he did he was shocked still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil, fingers spreading his cunt open wide and looking at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him, not just at his crotch or his chest, but into his eyes, and he pulled the folds apart when he saw Techno looking at him. His sleeves obscured his thighs, but he reached down with his other hands to slot a couple of fingers inside himself, and the spell was broken. He tossed his head back and moaned, not shy or hesitant in the slightest (but then again, he hadn't been since they first realised his predicament) as another thick glob of slick came out of his hole and Techno tried to take off his trousers without ripping them. He pulled off his underwear too, throwing them in the same direction as his trousers without a care in the world and he came crawling back to between Phil’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being an Alpha, despite following the rules of the books he’d read and despite Phil being in heat, the older man found it within himself to drag him closer by the collar of his shirt. It was almost absurd that they were both still wearing their shirts, only their trousers and outermost clothing discarded, but Techno didn't complain as his cock brushed the wet folds between Phil’s legs and his snout was enveloped in a deep, controlling kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing with a snout was always awkward, even between piglins, and usually they just pressed their noses together or against one another’s skin in the mockery of one, but Phil came at him from the side, pulling him closer and pressing his mouth against his tusks first, then he slid his tongue into Techno’s mouth. It was messy, uncoordinated and it made Techno rut against Phil and cause them both to groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Phil said, his mouth still pressed to Techno’s but his hand wondering, and he breathed in deeply when he felt the older man’s hand grip the flesh of his ass to pull him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno pulled his mouth away from Phil’s again, and he instead buried it into the older man’s neck, but that wasn't much better. The sickly-sweet smell of sugar and vanilla overwhelmed his senses, and he put one hoof on Phil’s thigh, spreading it out, and the other one over the older man’s shoulder, caging him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil’s wings shuddered at the feeling of Techno pushing inside him, of his walls stretching to accommodate him, of his thighs being spread to the point where they ached, and he gasped like a fish at the feeling of him sinking deeper, deeper, deeper inside. He felt his eyes water, even if he couldn't see too well from how far his eyes were rolled back, and he gripped at the piglin’s waist, his ass, his thighs, anywhere if it meant being able to drag him closer. Techno eventually settled however, his cock fully inside, and he pulled his snout out of Phil’s hair for the sake of looking at him, looking at his flushed and blissed-out face, but he put his face back into the crook of his shoulder to avoid the hot feeling of lust that washed over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tight, not so much to be painful, but with every single little shift or twitch he felt Phil’s walls flutter and his eyelashes move against his neck. Phil bit the flesh there slightly, weak, but Techno didn’t pay attention. He pulled back slowly, the noise of Phil’s sloppy cunt being overwhelmed by the gasp he made and the arch of his back, before Techno snapped his hips forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” Phil shouted, putting his hand over his mouth, but Techno didn't respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thrusts were gradual at first, consistent enough for Phil to feel him in full, feel him pushing up inside him and getting off with his body, but Techno gradually grew faster, his thrusts harder and with more power behind each one. His muffled groans and panting filled the air despite his best efforts but he didn't feel self-conscious; Techno was making just as many, his snorts and heavy breaths going into his hair and scenting him, and Phil bit slightly more at the piglin’s neck, tasting the charcoal-sweat on his skin, licking over the slight marking when he pulled back to make another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each punched out sound he made Techno drove in deeper, and the piglin only pulled his head back and out of Phil’s hair to grab at his thighs, his hooves digging into the flesh and spreading them further, and he felt a thick glob of slick run down the crook of his ass with the new position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so sticky and hot and molten, and he felt like Techno was trying to reorganise whatever was inside him. His hand, the one not trying and failing to cover his mouth, trailed down from Techno’s ass and over the flank of his thigh, then over his own, and finally it settled on the dip of his stomach, over the feathers and pubic hair and he shook like a leaf. He could feel Techno’s thrusts, his desperate movements as his cock dragged against the inside of his cunt, through the walls and it pressed against his stomach. He couldn't look down at himself but Phil rubbed at his stomach, and the feeling of Techno inside him and he looked at Techno through his eyelashes. The piglin was too invested in the feeling to look at him at first, but when he did he looked delirious, so out of it that he hardly registered Phil looking back until his eyes went wide, his hips stuttered and he pushed in, grinding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil kept his eyes open, panting, his mouth no doubt wet with spit and the leftovers from his kiss with Techno. But just as Techno seemed to get a hold of himself, going back to shallow thrusts and deep breaths, Phil put his legs around the piglin tight. The piglin looked up at him, his mouth open with a question on his tongue before Phil stole all thoughts from him with his own. He tossed his head back, exposed his neck and asked;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I feel good? My cunt, is it good Alpha?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was it. Techno thrust forward hard, once, twice, thrice and four times before he buried himself deep and ground down inside him, and Phil laughed around his groan too, feeling the inevitable between an Omega and Alpha happen slowly, then all at once. Techno’s knot grew as he shook, holding Phil’s thighs hostage around his waist and leaning over the older man, sinking deeper, deeper, and feeling his knot swell. Phil felt it too, both inside himself and through the bottom of his smooth stomach, his sleeves brushing the top of his cunt and over his clit, and he neglected keeping his hand up by his head in favour of putting his fingers either side of his groin. The lips were swollen from the beating they had taken, but Phil fingered them anyway, feeling the sticky, wet sheen of them and putting his rough fingertips over his clit to abuse it a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered as Techno’s knot increased in girth, and once he started he couldn't stop, feeling the deep-rooted feeling of pleasure coming through him all at once, and his thighs clenched, his hands gripped anything they could hold onto (aside from the one pleasuring himself  –  he wouldn't stop that for the world) and he tossed his head back with a moan that stretched out for seconds, god knows how many, at a time. He couldn't stop the shaking now, even with Techno’s thick knot being gradually, gently, thrust in and out by the piglin as he came down from his high, and he could tell that he was going through the motions of too-much in a good way which would turn into too-much in a bad way soon enough. He’d have to stop moving eventually, but Phil enjoyed the feeling of being full, the pleasure that came in the aftershocks even if they were mixed with overstimulation, and he knew his slick wouldn't be the only thing pouring out of him when Techno could eventually withdraw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still for a moment, Techno still holding himself upright with one arm on the floor, hoof resting beside Phil’s head and almost tangled in his hair. His thighs ached, his feet, weirdly, did too, which was probably from them flexing repeatedly from how good it all was, and he felt ridiculous still being in his shirt. It helped that Techno was still in his though, since at least it meant that they would both be warm for a little while longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Phil remembered something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you seriously come to me calling you Alpha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s hips let out an involuntary thrust, and Phil gasped as the knot dragged against him slightly, his walls clamped down on it now that he had come. Techno groaned again at the feeling, and Phil could feel just how wet he was still. There was still the line of slick going over his taint and down his ass, along with what was spread out over his thighs from Techno’s (quite frankly, brilliant) oral earlier, and he curled his toes when he felt Techno’s semen joining the wetness between his legs. He was just lucky to be an incompatible species. Piglins and Erotes didn't usually go together anyway, but for them it just… happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't expect it to,” Techno said, or groaned really, into Phil’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't biting him, despite Phil’s best efforts to expose his neck to him, but whatever. If Techno wanted this to be a one-time thing then that was up to him, and Phil wasn't going to pretend that he wanted it or didn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil smacked at Techno’s shoulder and as he got the message, he rolled them both over so that Techno was on his back and Phil was lying on top of him. There wasn't a significant height or weight difference between them, but given the fact that Phil was already, well, full, the added weight wouldn't bring any benefit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Phil said, pulling his hair aside, “you weren’t bad for your first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn't my first time,” Techno snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you hadn't been with an Omega. Or a Beta or an Alpha, might I add.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s ears went back, and he looked off to the side, even when Phil wasn't watching him. Phil pressed his mouth into Techno’s neck, or what little of it was exposed, and he fiddled with the tie keeping his shirt closed around his neck. Techno let him, and Phil could feel the deepness in his voice from where his knuckles were pressed against his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but, well. I don't know what they were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Phil said, finally able to bite the Piglin properly. He felt a hoof go into his hair, and the more subtle vanilla smell came fourth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you biting me?” Techno asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a thing,” he brushed off, licking over the bite, “you know, for my species or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Alright.” Techno said, “Do you want me to bite you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his hole clench, and Techno’s eyebrow rose as Phil looked at him. In the end, Phil didn't need to respond. Techno pressed his wet nose against the side of Phil’s neck, and even with his unruly mouth and snout, Techno managed to nick at the skin with his tusk. It wasn't enough to break the skin, but Phil still wiggled slightly with a bright smile, and they both made a deep noise at the feeling of them shifting together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After this,” Techno said, “I’m going to hold you to that promise you made earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to eat me out again, Alpha? You going to hold me over your head as I drip into your mouth, Alpha?” Phil teased, licking up the side of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno groaned, his hips stuttering involuntarily again. He felt raw, washed out, and somehow he knew he had more to give if he could. The squelch Phil’s cunt made as he thrust slightly was intoxicating, reminding Techno of being, let’s be honest here,</span>
  <em>
    <span> face-fucked </span>
  </em>
  <span>earlier. He put his hooves around Phil and despite thinking he shouldn't, he put them on the older man’s ass and squeezed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should watch your tongue,” Techno told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold it when you put yours to good use later.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy birthday to the people who requested part 2! There was an intention when I was writing this originally for this work to be like this, so dont feel bad (unless you ask for part 3 bc I dont wanna do that lol) </p><p>comments are appreciated :) dont send this to CCs or put this on twitter :(</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if the portrayal of Phil being a trans man was inaccurate or otherwise offensive. I am cis, so I'm not overly familiar with the idioms of trans spaces, and if this is upsetting to some people I just want to say sorry. </p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this! This is intended for fandom spaces only, so please do not send this to CCs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>